The use of pastic bags having draw strings for yard work such as leaf collection is especially difficult without the use of either another individual or some sort of rigid mechanism to hold the bag. One type of rigid mechanism is a trash container that houses the plastic bag. The use of the trash container often creates the problem of not being able to extract the bag from the container because the compressed leaves in the bag are pushing against the inside wall of the container. Another type of rigid mechanism to hold the plastic bag is a metal frame. The problem with this is that often the bag tears when being used. A solution to these problems is to use a flat sheet having a draw string and place the leaves onto this sheet and then draw the draw string thereby transforming the sheet into a bag to contain the leaves. This sheet can have different shapes, i.e. rectangular, or circular. The disadvantage of a rectangularly shaped sheet is: it creates less volume for a given area than that of a circular sheet; it is more difficult to use, i.e. four corners have to be manipulated; it does not always work, i.e. if less than all four corners are manipulated, the sheet will not transform into a bag--a corner not accessed will gather under the load of leaves instead of over the load of leaves. The advantage of a circular shaped sheet is: it creates more volume for a given area than that of a rectangular sheet; it is easier to use, i.e. only two locations have to be manipulated; it always works. A draw string that is approximately the same size as the perimeter of the sheet has the advantage of being the shortest possible length. However, to use this type of draw string it must be pulled outward from the sheet. Incorporating this requirement into the use of circular sheets has lead to this invention. This invention uses a circular sheet having a draw string but also provides two handle shaped extensions located diametrically opposite each other along the perimeter of the circular sheet that are used to 1) maintain a grasp on the sheet so that the draw string may be pulled outward from the sheet, 2) reduce the stress on the draw string at a critical time when the sheet is being transformed into a bag, and 3) determine the proper size of the load of leaves.